


Painful Pleasure

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Smut, Yaoi, bordering on non consensual, held captive, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link fell into the hands of the demons who ruined his life. But instead of finishing him off like expected, Ghirahim and Demise have something else planned when he tries to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim smirked as he took in the sight of the hero at his feet. The child’s wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound together. A ball gag blocked out many of the hero’s shouts and curses, which were probably aimed at the Demon Lord. Anger and fear were shining in Link’s eyes, which made Ghirahim lick his lips. The child looked good enough to ravish. 

Demise had placed Ghirahim in charge of stripping the hero of his items and clothing. After all, there was no longer a need for the hero to carry items for an adventure. The hero was their’s now. And they would be damned if they would let the Skychild keep any of his possessions. 

“Well well, don’t you just look delectable on the floor. All tied up just waiting for your masters to get a taste of your innocence,” Ghirahim teased, kneeling to the floor next to Link.

Link just grumbled and struggled in his bonds, glaring at Ghirahim with all his might. Ghirahim was sure that the mumbles were possibly screams and curses aimed at him. The demon let out a chuckle before he leaned down to Link’s face. 

“There’s no use struggling now child. You are in our grasp now,” Ghirahim whispered in Link’s ear. 

Ghirahim let his tongue trace the expanse of Link’s lips. They looked so tantalizing stretched across the ball gag. His mind supplied him with several images, all of which involved the child’s lips stretched around an array of different objects. Letting out a quiet moan, the Demon Lord moved his tongue away from Link’s lips. There would be a time for that later. A smirk pulled at his mouth at the thought. 

Stretching his fingers, Ghirahim got to work with removing everything off of the child’s body. He took off all of his pouches, stacking them neatly behind him. He removed the wallet and shook it a few times. The child had collected quite a few Rupees in his bag. Interesting, but no longer useful. Ghirahim threw the wallet across the room, ignoring the sound that the Rupees made as they collided with the wall. Money was not useful to his master.

Next, Ghirahim removed his hat and gazed at the blonde hair that poured out from underneath. While not long, Link’s hair was very thick. But the blonde locks felt much softer than he thought they would. His eyes momentarily gazed at the atrocious hat in his hands. He had instantly hated the garment the minute he saw it on the child and now, it was in his hands. 

Smirking evilly, Ghirahim ripped the hat by the seams. Pieces of thread and fabric fell to the floor. A flicker of pain goes through Link’s eyes as he watched Ghirahim continue to rip up his hat until all that was left was a pile of green cloth. But the Demon Lord wasn’t about to stop there. Once he grew bored with what remained of the hat, he then turned his attention to the hero’s tunic. While not as much of an eyesore as the hat, it was still something that needed to be destroyed. 

Ghirahim crawled closer to Link until both of his hands were gripping onto the hero’s collar. His fingers tightened before the pulled at the tunic. A loud ripping noise filled the room as Ghirahim ripped the tunic right down the middle. A whimper left Link’s lips and he started to tremble in his bonds. The Demon Lord ignored him at the moment and moved his hands up to Link’s left sleeve, ripping it quickly. He then repeated the same process with the right sleeve. After a few moments, the remainder of the hero’s tunic laid on the ground. He then snapped his fingers and vanished away the chain mail and white shirt protecting the child’s torso.

Link started struggling again in his bonds. He was almost completely naked - although thankfully, he still had his pants - and on display for Ghirahim. It was highly uncomfortable and even more so due to the smirk on the demon’s face. A small blush came to Link’s face and he averted his eyes. Instead, he moved his attention to the rope binding his wrists together behind him. The rope itself was pretty thin, but the knot was extremely hard to break through. His fingers weren’t able to slip into any crevices at all. 

“Very lovely. If I didn’t have to report back to my master right now, I wouldn’t mind ravishing your body,” Ghirahim purred to Link, letting a finger trail down Link’s cheek. 

A shiver of disgust went through Link’s body as that unwelcome image came to mind. And to make things worse, his eyes instinctively went to the bulge in Ghirahim’s bodysuit. Link swallowed thickly as he took in the size. A sense of fear went through his body. Just the thought of Ghirahim’s…thing near him, at such an intimidating size, scared him. He almost found himself thanking Demise for demanding the Demon Lord attention at the moment. 

Ghirahim chuckled to himself as he saw the hero’s eyes inspecting his bulge. Now he really wished that his master hadn’t demanded his presence immediately after stripping the child of his items. But as it was, that was exactly what he had to do. And he knew that if he were to start touching the child, he wouldn’t be able to stop. So, it was better to just leave than tempt fate.

Standing up, Ghirahim picked up all the child’s pouches and gave him a smirk. “I’ll be seeing you very soon, Skychild,” Ghirahim said before snapping his fingers, vanishing from the room.

Link just stared at the spot where Ghirahim had just been moments ago before huffing in frustration. He tried desperately to pick at the knot again, but no good came out of that. The knot was pulled too tight for his fingers to rip through. Sighing, Link rested his head on the concrete floor and gazed around the cell. His eyes looked at every crevice and crack in the wall until they finally rested on his wallet.

More specifically, they landed on the handle of his woodcarving knife sticking out of the opening.

The hero froze in shock before he started to smile- well, as much smiling as he can do when there’s a ball gag in his mouth. He vaguely remembered slipping his knife into his wallet during his last visit to Skyloft. He wasn’t exactly sure why he had taken it with him, but at the moment, he sure wasn’t complaining. Narrowing his eyes, Link started to wiggle across the floor, slowly inching towards the knife. 

*******

Ghirahim appeared in his master’s throne room holding Link’s pouches. He immediately started walking towards his master, who was busy talking to one of the leaders of those horrid Bokoblins. Ghirahim decided to stay back and let his master finish up. He remembered the last time that he interrupted a similar meeting. Demise hadn’t been pleased and swiftly punished Ghirahim, an experience that was painful for both parties to remember.

Demise spared his sword a glance before turning his attention back to the Bokoblin leader. The disgusting monkey was grunting before he hollered loudly, raising his horn to the air. Demise pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his back against his throne. He really wasn’t in the mood to be listening to unintelligent beasts. 

“I think that we’re done here. Go back to your tribe and keep an eye on the Surface. I expect to be contacted immediately should anything go wrong,” Demise growled. 

The Bokoblin hollered again before running out of the throne room. Ghirahim turned up his nose in disgust and walked towards his master. “Do you wish for me to come back later, Master?” Ghirahim asked. 

Demise just shook his head, sighing loudly. He straightened his posture and looked Ghirahim right in the eye. “No. Just show me what you’ve found.”

Ghirahim flashed his master a smile before snapping his fingers. A long table appeared in-between them, about as high as Ghirahim’s waist. The Demon Lord placed the pouches on the table before stepping back a little bit. He picked up the one closest to his master and decided to start looking through the items. 

The first item that he pulled out looked like a mechanical beetle. Ghirahim’s eyes narrowed as he took in the mechanics of the beetle. It seemed fairly high-tech, though easy to understand. He noticed a glove-like compartment to put his hand. Not waiting for his master to say so, he slipped his hand inside of the hole and gazed at the beetle completely. It felt kind of heavy in his hands, though not uncomfortably so. He felt a button underneath his fingers and pressed it cautiously. 

At once, the beetle launched itself into the air, causing Ghirahim and Demise to look at the flying contraption in shock. Ghirahim moved his hand down and noticed that the beetle was following the movement of his hand. Eyes widening in curiosity, the Demon Lord started to play around with the machine. As he controlled the beetle to fly around the room, he realized that he could control the pinchers as well. 

The Demon Lord wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was highly amused with the flying beetle. However, Ghirahim’s fun was cut short when the beetle was suddenly called back to him. The mechanical bug landed back on the glove, where it rested. He removed his hand from the glove and gazed down at the beetle. While it was a nifty contraption to have, it was utterly useless to them. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim vanished the beetle to another part of the castle where nobody but his master could get to it. 

He pulled out the next item out of another pouch and saw that it was a bag. He shook the contents inside and heard something move inside. Looking up at his master, he saw that Demise was holding out his hand for the bag. Ghirahim handed over the bag, watching as his master opened it and pulled out a bomb. A bag to hold bombs then. Another useless item to them, but could come in handy some day. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished the bag, the bombs obviously being vanished somewhere outside of the castle.

This happened with the rest of Link’s items as well. The bow and arrow was quickly snapped in half so that the child wouldn’t get any ideas should he somehow find it. The same was done with the net, but for much different reasons- namely, it was just useless. The Clawshots were vanished into Demise’s room, as well as the Goddess’ Harp and the Mogma Mitts. The Gust Bellow was vanished to the other side of the castle with the Slingshot.

It was much better to just split up all of the items so that it would be harder for the child to find, should he become rebellious.

There was one last pouch left to inspect and Ghirahim didn't really have much curiosity left. The child didn’t really have much interesting items with him, save for the flying beetle and the harp. So, when he opened the pouch, he sure wasn't expecting what he saw. 

Ghirahim gaped as he pulled out a whip. The Goddess left the hero a whip? That seemed completely unlike the Goddess. And as far as he remembered, he had never seen the child actually use the whip while he was around. The very idea of the Skychild having a _whip_ would be absolutely hilarious if it wasn’t so…arousing. The Demon Lord gripped onto the whip, noting how comfortable it felt in his hand. He took a moment to inspect the whip in his hands and found himself admiring the design, although it was a bit on the tacky side. 

Looking up, the Demon Lord flicked his wrist outward and watched with rapt eyes as the whip literally came alive. It glowed an electric blue, snapping against the concrete floor loudly. A loud crackle filled the room, similar to the sound of electricity. 

An ecstatic expression came across Ghirahim’s face before he cracked the whip again. He licked his lips as he thought of all the dirty things that his master and him could do with the whip. The things he could do to the hero…

However, those thoughts were swiftly cut off but the sound of someone crashing into the throne room. Both Demise and Ghirahim turned their attention to the door, where one of the demon servants was huffing loudly. A growl left the Demon Lord’s mouth at being interrupted and he stepped forward to give the servant a piece of his mind when he stopped dead. 

The servant was gripping onto a torn rope. The exact same rope that had been used to tie up the hero. 

Blinding anger filled Ghirahim’s veins and he growled loudly. _“Where is he?!”_ the Demon Lord snarled. 

The servant paled slightly. “W-we’re not sure master. He haven’t found him yet-”

“Are you telling me that the chosen hero, who has the power to destroy my master should he escape, is _missing_?” Ghirahim asked, his magic starting to crackle around him. 

Ghirahim was about to take out his anger on the servant when he felt his master’s hand on his shoulder. At once, all of the anger inside of him vanished. Ghirahim looked up at Demise with questioning eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but his master beat him to it. 

“Have the castle sealed to make sure that the child doesn’t leave the castle. I do not want to have to hunt the hero down if he escapes from the castle,” Demise said in a calm, but commanding tone. 

The servant was practically shaking and he nodded his head before running out of the throne room. Arousal shot through Ghirahim’s body and he nearly swooned in his master’s presence. He loved it when his master ordered people around. 

“Ghirahim, come with me. We’re going to go get the child,” Demise said, walking out of the throne room. 

The Demon Lord’s eyes were wide in shock before he followed right behind his master. “You know where he is?” 

“I know where everyone is in my castle,” Demise answered simply before turning a sharp corner. 

The two demons continued to walk through the castle until they reached the kitchens. The sound of feet padding across the floor was soft, but easily noticeable for demons of their caliber. An evil smirk came to Ghirahim’s face before he placed his hand on the kitchen door handle, opening it swiftly. 

Link nearly jumped out of his skin when the kitchen door opened. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw Ghirahim step inside. And right behind him, Demise was towering in the doorway. Both demons were staring at him, the anger between them so stifling that it couldn’t even be cut with a knife. Link swallowed deeply before looking around the kitchen. 

Ghirahim stepped closer to Link and held out his hand, his eyes narrowed. “Now just come along Skychild, and we won’t punish you more than you already deserve,” the Demon Lord said, his eyes narrowed. 

Link’s eyes flickered momentarily to Demise before he looked back at Ghirahim. He obviously wouldn’t be leaving the kitchen without being caught, since there was only one exit. And as luck would have it for the demons, there weren't any windows in the kitchen as well. He was trapped. But even so, he wouldn't just surrender and submit to the demons.

He was going to fight if it was the last thing he ever did.

Link’s stance tensed before he crouched down. Even if fighting would just end up with him being captured, he would much rather go down fighting. Taking what could possibly be his last breath, Link made a break for the door. But of course, he didn’t get very far before Ghirahim tackled him down to the floor. Link grunted as he felt the demon’s elbow dig into his stomach, leaving him breathless and in pain. His eyes fell shut in pain, although they snapped open immediately when he felt something wrap around his wrists. 

“Hey! Let me go-“

Ghirahim grabbed onto Link’s face, pulling him close. The demon’s teeth were bared for Link to see and he hissed out, “I don’t want to hear a word from you.”

Link flinched at the harsh tone and tried to move out of Ghirahim’s grasp. However, this only caused the demon to tighten his grip. Ghirahim finished tying up the hero’s wrists and looked back up at his master for further instruction. 

Demise let his eyes roam over Link’s prone body. “Bring the child to the training room. That shall be a satisfactory place to handle the child’s punishment,” the demon stated before leaving the kitchen. 

Link’s eyes grew wide when he heard the word 'punishment'. He began to struggle in his new bonds, but Ghirahim quickly cut that short. He backhanded the hero, sending him right onto the floor. While the first few struggle attempts had been cute, the child’s act was quickly becoming old. Ghirahim was no longer in the mood to play around. 

Grabbing onto the rope, Ghirahim pulled Link off of the ground without warning. A grunt left Link’s mouth and he stumbled momentarily before catching his balance. The Demon Lord let his eyes inspect the hero’s body before his eyes stopped on his pants. Narrowing his eyes, Ghirahim noticed something slightly bulging in Link’s pockets. He stuck his hand in the pocket and snarled when he pulled out a carving knife. 

“So this is how you escaped, huh?” Ghirahim growled. 

Link ducked his head down, not wanting to incur Ghirahim’s wrath anymore than he already had. The Demon Lord just scoffed before vanishing the knife. He took a quick second to vanish the child’s pants as well, leaving Link standing in the middle of the kitchen in only his boxers. 

Link’s face grew red very quickly. He tried to move his hands down to his crotch, but Ghirahim intercepted him. “I don’t think so. If you wanted modesty, then you shouldn’t have tried to escape. Now, come,” Ghirahim stated before pulling at the rope. 

Walking through the castle halls was much more embarrassing without his pants. It seemed as though there were demons after every corner staring at him. One in particular even went as far as to pinch his butt. Of course, Ghirahim didn’t appreciate that and swiftly punished the demon before continuing on. 

They soon reached a large, imposing door. Link could feel the threats of what his punishment would entail in the air. Swallowing deeply, Link tried to control his nerves as he was dragged into the room. He didn’t have time to look around at his surroundings since Ghirahim threw him down on the floor. A hiss left his mouth as his shoulder connected with the floor, slowly starting throb. In the back of his mind, the hero felt the ropes around his wrists coming loose. 

Something cracking just a few feet away got Link’s attention. He instantly recognized the electric blue whip and his breath hitched. He stared at Demise in fear as he watched the demon handle his whip with ease. Link gasped as Ghirahim directed him further into the room until they were right in front of Demise. Then, the Demon Lord forced the hero to his hands and knees, facing away from both demons. 

“You will take ten strikes for your punishment. I expect you to be fully conscious by the time that I finish. Should you pass out, you shall start from the top until you get it right. Is that understood?” Demise said. 

Link remained quiet, not wanting to give Demise the benefit of hearing him speak. However, the demon didn’t appear to appreciate that. Link nearly screamed- although he did jump- when the whip cracked just a few centimeters away from his face. He could literally feel the electricity coming off of the whip. 

“I believe I asked you a question. Do you understand?” Demise growled.

Link shuddered before nodding his head. “Yes.”

The next few seconds were filled with a deathly silence and it took everything inside of Link to not to look over his shoulder. Just when he was starting to fidget, the sound of something whistling through the air. Link shouted as he felt the whip connect with his back, electricity zapping through his body. He was twitching at the pain, his muscles seizing up harshly. The pain was excruciating against his back and he could already feel a welt setting in. 

Link tried to move away from the pain, but Ghirahim grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing his body to stay. “You‘ve only taken one strike Skychild. There‘s still nine left,” the Demon Lord mocked. 

Link flinched in Ghirahim’s grasp and lifted his head up. He was still unable to say anything, the pain still vibrating through his body. All that he could do was grab onto the Demon Lord’s bodysuit and hold tight. He felt Ghirahim’s fingers trailing along the seam of his mouth and Link sucked in a shuddering breath. 

“Shhh. Just relax and be a good boy for our master,” Ghirahim whispered into Link’s ear. 

If Link were in his right mind, he would have instantly caught the implications on Ghirahim’s statement. But as it was, he was still slightly out of it. A soft whimper left his mouth and he tightened his grip on Ghirahim’s clothing. He heard Demise moving and Link unconsciously tightened his muscles to prepare for the next strike. 

Ghirahim let his tongue tease at Link’s lobe. “Remember to remain conscious and alert. This is a punishment.”

Link hissed as the second strike hit him a little bit lower on his back. He was slightly happy that it didn’t hurt as much as the first time, but it still stung due to the electricity. The tingles going up and down his spine were much more abundant this time and Link shivered as they slowly started spreading across his body. He slowly took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

“Good boy,” Ghirahim cooed. 

Demise changed his stance somewhat and cracked the whip again. The whip struck the small of Link’s back and he watched as the hero jumped up in shock. A loud gasp left Link’s mouth before he mewled softly. Both demons noticed an instant change in Link’s demeanor. Demise could see Link’s body trembling, but in something more than pain. Ghirahim noticed how flushed the child’s cheeks had become.

It appeared as though Link’s body wasn’t thinking that it was getting punished anymore.

A smirk came to Demise’s face and flicked his wrist, snapping the whip against the same spot again. Link jumped yet again before he shivered. This time, Demise could clearly see the hero’s muscles fluttering at the touch. The electricity was traveling all across Link’s back, sensitizing the skin.

Marks were starting to settle in across Link’s back as Demise continued to punish Link with the whip. The skin on his back was steadily becoming red, but no blood was drawn. That wasn’t the goal of the punishment. The goal was to start breaking the child and recreate him to fit their needs.

Demise licked his lips and his eyes roamed over the hero’s body. Red did look appealing on the child’s back.

The whip sliced through the air and hit Link right across his behind, which caused him to arch his back. Link screamed, his eyes blown wide. Tears were starting to collect at the edges of his eyes, but Link refused to let them fall in front of Ghirahim and Demise. He bit his lip, silently hoping that the pain he inflicted on himself would distract him. That notion was quickly thrown out of the water when the whip snapped across his behind yet again. 

A whine left Link’s mouth before his arms collapsed from underneath him, leaving him just on his knees. His entire body was starting to tingle and throb. Link could feel his body start to tighten in places and he gazed down at his body only for his breath to hitch. He was starting to get aroused. A feeling of mortification went through Link’s body as he started at his growing arousal. How in the world could he feel aroused by being whipped? Was he really that much of a freak?

Link squirmed in place, trying desperately to hide his erection from the demons. But of course, Ghirahim was quick to notice Link’s arousal. Ghirahim licked his lips as he looked at the Skychild’s cock. It was a deep red, throbbing every few seconds. The head in particular was slightly shiny, already dripping of pre-ejaculate.

Ghirahim teased the side of the hero’s growing cock with his fingertip, chuckling at the twitch that he received in response. His fingers then moved up Link’s body until they were flicking at the hero’s hardened nipples. He took one in-between his fingertips and pinched it as hard as he could without drawing blood. 

If it was even possible, the nipple grew harder in-between Ghirahim’s fingers. The Demon Lord laughed out loud and did the same thing with Link’s other nipple. Soon, both nubs were completely red, hardened to the point of pain. Link panted at the feeling, arching his back to try and relieve himself of some of the intense feelings. 

“It would appear that the hero is a masochist,” Ghirahim said teasingly before he roughly grabbed onto Link’s growing arousal. 

Link cried out and doubled over. The tight grip of Ghirahim’s hand around his cock should have felt painful. The skin that had been struck by the whip should have hurt badly. His nipples should have stung and throbbed in pain. Everything should hurt. His mind was able to process that much. But it was like his body was wired in some bizarre way. Instead of pain, all he felt was tingling, harsh pleasure. It was on the border of pain and pleasure, switching between the two so much that his body and mind couldn't distinguish which was which.

The pain felt sharp, digging into every pore of his body. And it didn’t help that Ghirahim was stroking his arousal. A whimper left Link’s mouth as the Demon Lord started to tease the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum all around the head. 

“Am I correct, Skychild? Are you a masochist?” Ghirahim asked.

Link shook his head quickly and tried to pry himself from Ghirahim’s grip. However, the Demon Lord grabbed onto the back of his neck before he could even start to get away. The Demon Lord leaned forward and took Link’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling at the skin softly. Then, a sharp gasp left Link’s mouth as Ghirahim bit his lip harshly, breaking the skin. The taste of blood hit the hero’s tongue in an instant. 

Both Link and Ghirahim moaned before they started writhing against each other. Link could feel the Demon Lord’s arousal through the white bodysuit and it made him feel more aroused. Ghirahim growled against Link’s lips before grinding his hips against the hero’s. 

“Answer my question and we’ll give you what you need,” Ghirahim whispered to Link. 

Link felt his stomach start to twist at the implications. Giving in to the seduction that the Demon Lord promised would mean that he would never be the same again. He would never be the chosen hero of the Goddess again. He would never see Zelda or his other friends on Skyloft. He would be trapped in the Demon Realm for the rest of time. He would be the slave of demons. 

His hesitation must have been apparent on his face, because Ghirahim grabbed Link’s arm and pulled him into his lap. Link’s eyes grew wide before they fell shut. Ghirahim pulled the hero back into another kiss, but this time it was much softer and coxing. The hero was easily able to spot the manipulation in Ghirahim’s kindness, but he just couldn’t bring himself to fight against the soft touches. Link felt his resistance give bit by bit until he was practically melting against the demon. 

“Just give in,” Ghirahim said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down Link’s sides. 

Link’s mind still battled against his body, putting out several reasons why listening to Ghirahim was a bad idea. Ghirahim and Demise were demons, the enemies of the Goddess. They tried to hurt Zelda. Link’s mind kept repeating those reasons loudly. But his body couldn’t resist Ghirahim’s ministrations and he found himself relaxing completely into the demon’s arms. 

Demise and Ghirahim chuckled softly before the Demon Lord moved Link off of his lap. Link looked up at Ghirahim with curious eyes. 

“We still need to finish your punishment hero. Just because you submitted to us doesn’t mean that you get out of your whipping,” Ghirahim cooed. 

The tremble that went through Link’s body was obvious to Demise and Ghirahim. The two demons gazed at each other before Demise took his spot back behind Link. Ghirahim knelt down next to Link and took the hero’s face in his hands. Demise lifted his arm up before bringing the whip down against Link’s back. 

A hiss left Link’s mouth and he arched his back to try and rid of some of the sting. That strike hurt much more than the previous ones did. But despite that, his body still seemed to find something pleasurable out of it, if his tightening groin said anything about it. 

Demise continued to flick the whip and watched as it hit across the hero’s back and behind. The areas that he had hit were slowly starting to change from a dusty red to a dark burgundy- he would have to treat that later and make sure no veins or arteries were broken. He rotated his wrist and prepared himself for the last strike, looking for a good place to end the punishment with. His eyes caught the expanse of Link’s milky white thighs and narrowed his eyes at his last target. 

The sound of the whip whistling through the air was Link’s only warning before a blossoming pain hit his right thigh. Link collapsed completely when he felt the sharp bite of the whip. The sharp pleasure and pain that he had been feeling felt harsher. The pain and pleasure were mixing together and becoming indistinguishable. Link was panting harshly and his face felt flushed and damp. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was crying and that Ghirahim was petting his hair in comfort. 

The soft touch almost counteracted the sharp pleasurable pain that he felt and Link found himself whining deep in his throat. Ghirahim leaned down and kissed Link, instantly probing Link’s mouth with his tongue. A moan was swallowed by Ghirahim as he trailed his hands down the hero’s chest, tweaking the hardened nipples on his way down. And as his hands moved down further, Link started to shiver with anticipation. He was unable to move, barely working up the energy to move his tongue against Ghirahim’s. 

Ghirahim’s hand closed around Link’s cock and he stroked it smoothly for a few moments before teasing the head. Link jumped at the touch and thrust his hips into the Demon Lord’s hand. Ghirahim broke the kiss and looked down at the obscene way that Link was fucking his hand. Unsavory images popped into Ghirahim’s head as he continued to watch Link thrust his hips up into his hand. 

The Demon Lord’s eyes momentarily went up to his master, who was reclining against a wall. His arms were crossed and if Ghirahim didn’t know any better, he would have thought that his master was bored. But of course, he wasn’t his sword for nothing. A deep fire burned in his master’s eyes, silently commanding him to finish the job. 

A smirk came across the Demon Lord’s face before he turned his attention back to Link. Ghirahim licked one of his fingers on his unoccupied hand and maneuvered it was resting against Link’s entrance. The hero flinched at the touch and looked over his shoulder at the hand in question. He snapped his head back towards Ghirahim, who was still teasing his cock. The Demon Lord flashed Link a smirk before thrusting his finger deep inside of the hero. 

Link’s back arched before he released right onto Ghirahim’s hand. His body twitched several times before a full body shiver set in. His body tightened around the finger still inside of him before Ghirahim finally removed his fingers, leaving behind a slightly empty feeling. Link felt himself collapse fully onto the floor in a heap, his body throbbing and humming as the after waves of his orgasm hit him. 

Ghirahim looked up at Demise with a raised eyebrow. “Quite alright with being the voyeur, Master?”

Demise pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards Link and Ghirahim. He leaned down and placed his fingers underneath Ghirahim’s chin, lifting his sword’s face up so that they were staring at each other. Demise growled appreciatively before he claimed Ghirahim’s lips in a rough kiss. 

The kiss didn’t last long, ending only after a few seconds. However, it was enough to bring a flush to Ghirahim’s cheeks. 

“Take the child to his new room. We’ll show him how to adapt to the castle tomorrow,” Demise stated before standing up completely. 

Ghirahim watched as his master left the room as though nothing had happened. Ghirahim swallowed thickly before turning his attention to Link. The child was asleep on the floor, a peaceful expression present on his face. He then looked down at his hand, which was still covered in the hero’s come. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking off the mess on his hands. 

Once his hand was a clean as he could get it at the moment, Ghirahim moved over to Link and picked him up. He threw the child over his shoulder and snapped his fingers, vanishing from the training room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. :D I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
